Talia
by Applesauce.Flavored.Resisty
Summary: Dib knew it wasn't good that the class was completely silent that day. He also knew it wasn't good to have stayed in his seat when the creepy new girl, Talia, sat next to him. Now he's wondering what the new girl has in store for him... [Continuing story!
1. Prologue

A/N: Yay! A prologue/one-shot for a story that I might not continue! It depends on your reviews and how lazy I get with it. xD Ah, well. On to the boring stuff that lawyers need to see as verification that:

Invader Zim is property of the Almighty Jhonen Vasquez; and

Talia is property of me. So ha. Feel horribly sad.

**Talia**

**Prologue**

The first thing that Dib noticed when he walked in the room was that the class was deadly silent. Everyone was staring at the front (with the exception of Zim, who looked like he was going to be sick), and they said nothing when he passed in front of them. He sat in his seat and looked around at everyone else once more. "Hello?"

No one moved. Ms. Bitters didn't even appear out of nowhere to scold him for 'yelling in class'.

Dib twitched. "Aliens!" he yelled suddenly, pointing dramatically out the window. No one said a thing. He faced the front, disgruntled, and aw what everyone was staring at. He froze in shock and slight disgust at the figure at the front of the room. "What the…?"

A pale, pale girl stood up front, with heavy lidded eyes lined with dark purple eye-shadow. She appeared deathly skinny, though it was hard to tell from her dark gray/purple tinted sweater. The sleeves of the sweater went far past her gloved hands, and her washed-out black jeans almost seemed two sizes too big. Her black combat boots shone dully in the fluorescent lighting. She blinked her purple-blue eyes slowly, and her purple-lipstick colored lips curled into a rather creepy grin. "Doom." She said simply, and Ms. Bitters appeared at her desk.

"Thank you, Talia; you get an 'A' for spreading _doom _to your _doomed_ classmates. Now take a seat!" Ms. Bitters said with a slight hiss.

"Yes, Ms. Bitters." The girl said in a medium-pitched voice, and she walked over to her desk. Ironically, that spot happened to be right next to Dib. She took her seat and turned to Dib with a malevolent look.

"The kid who _used_ to sit here," she whispered to the young paranormalist, "disappeared under mysterious circumstances." She smiled, and faced the front. "No worries, right?"

Dib shuddered. There was something in that smile that was _a lot_ more like an evil smirk.

[/Prologue

A/N: Ooh, that was shorter than I thought it would be. Darn. Anyways, review, or you may never see Talia again! –gasps- Wouldn't that be just terrible?! –laughs maniacally and runs off-


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Okay, I decided to continue the story. I only had TWO reviewers, so this chapter is to make them happy and stuff. Yeah. So if you didn't review, then I didn't put a lot of effort into making this for **_**you**_** like I did for **_**them**_**. Cause you didn't review. Bad, bad you.**

**Like always, I don't own Invader Zim, no matter how much I beg and scream and kick. I do own the creepy and super-awesome Talia, however, because I am cool like that. So ha.**

**Talia**

**Chapter 1: Disappearing Act**

Class went by as normal as it ever did, with Dib giving Zim the occasional glare, in which Zim was all to happy to return (occasionally, he would flip an obscene gesture or two, most of which he had learned from the humans). Dib was mildly surprised at the gestures Zim was displaying, but didn't let it show. Instead, he would return the gesture, mouthing "Alien scum!" to go along with it. And, like always, no one really cared.

Lunch came all too soon, and as the students filed out, screaming, Dib stood just outside the classroom doorway, watching Talia. She was taking something from her backpack. Dib turned to get a notebook out of his pocket, and when he looked back into the class, Talia was no longer there. He turned, and was face-to-face with said girl, and jumped back in surprise.

"T-Talia!" Dib stuttered, holding the back of his head (he had hit it against the wall when he jumped back). Talia smiled and put her hands behind her back. "Hello, Dib." She replied sweetly, rocking back and forth on her heels. "What're you up to?"

"Up to? Uh… N-nothing!" Dib replied, quickly hiding his notebook behind his back._ Wait. Where did my notebook-_

"Looking for this?" Talia asked, her voice even sweeter still. She was holding Dib's pitch-black notebook in her right hand, her left still behind her back, and she was holding it high above Dib's head. Dib jumped to grab it, and missed; Talia had thrown the notebook up in the air, where it landed deftly atop a row of lockers. The female smirked, and turned on her heel and walked away. Dib clenched his fists, then began attempting to retrieve his notebook from the top of the lockers.

After spending most of his lunch break trying to retrieve his black notebook, Dib finally arrived in the cafeteria and looked around. What he saw truly amazed him: Talia and Gaz were sitting together and _talking._ And there was no Gameslave in sight. He gaped, and stumbled to the lunch line to receive the government-issue food from those weird machines that the Skool had just installed.

"He's a nerd, and he never stops talking."

"He seemed okay this morning, when we were in class."

"Just don't get too friendly with him; he'll end up trying to make you believe in Para-Science." Gaz said, one eye opened so she could examine Talia closely.

"Ha! I'm already into Para-Science, but just barely. Just the ghosts and stuff." Talia chuckled, shaking her head. She poked at some 'mashed potatoes' with a fork, and stuck her tongue out. "The government actually makes you eat this stuff?"

"Yeah, pretty much. That's why I bring something from home most of the time." Gaz replied, and looked across the cafeteria. "Speak of the Devil; here comes my big-head brother."

"My head's not big!" Dib snapped, sitting across from his sister. He glared at her for a second before looking to Talia. "So, I see you've met my sister, Gaz." He said conversationally, smiling awkwardly. Talia just gave him a small frown.

"Yeah, so?" she said snappishly, rolling her eyes.

Dib stayed quiet, and began poking his food. Across the cafeteria, Zim was carefully piling some potatoes and peas onto his fork. After he was pleased with the sufficient amount of food on his fork, he took careful aim at Dib's head. As he let go of the fork, sending the food flying towards Dib's head, the said child turned around and saw the potato-pea mix coming at him and did the first thing that came to mind—ducked.

Instead of hitting the intended target, the mix of food went towards another target. And that just so happened to be Talia. The girl's eyes grew wide, and she tried to duck, but she was too slow and the potatoes and peas… missed?

Dib stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. Talia's head grew slightly transparent, and the mashed potato-peas flew straight through, landing with a wet thunk on the wall behind the table. Talia's eyes grew wider, and she stuttered slightly as she tried to explain. Dib was staring at the girl, babbling slightly himself. Gaz looked slightly surprised, one eyebrow raised in question.

"L-let me explain, please… T-that wasn't what it seemed like, honest!" Talia stammered, getting up quickly. She backed away from Dib, who had launched himself at her, missing and hitting the floor. Dib stood, pointing at Talia with a shaking finger.

"You're a ghost, aren't you?" he asked, and the strangest thing happened. As he took a step forward, withdrawing his sleep-cuffs from his pocket, Zim ran forward and tackled him. Dib and Zim fell to the floor with a thump, and ended up in a mass of tangled body parts. Talia stepped back, then thanked Zim and ran off, her boots thumping loudly against the cafeteria floor. Zim and Dib fought for a bit, before they finally got untangled. Zim pushed himself away from the human, glaring at him, though he looked very unsure of what just happened.

"ZIM! What did you DO?!" Dib cried, brandishing a plastic spork at the alien. "I COULD'VE CAUGHT A GHOST!" he shouted, throwing the eating utensil in the air. It fell to the ground behind him with a clink. Zim just jumped up, and pointed at Dib dramatically.

"ZIM does not KNOW what he did!" Zim shouted, just as loudly as Dib. "He was sitting in his seat, minding his business, and then he was on your filthy human BACKSIDE!"

The cafeteria grew quiet, and pretty much every student in attendance was staring at the two. Gaz tossed a pea at Dib's head, and threw meat at Zim. Dib just rubbed his head in annoyance as the pea hit him, whereas Zim shrieked and shouted and yelled to no end, and began rolling on the floor in pain. "Whiners." She stated simply, and stood up. She watched the two for a second, then pulled out her Gameslave and walked off.

Dib glowered at the alien. "You jerk." He snapped, and sat back down in his seat for the remained of lunch. Zim stalked off, flipping an obscene gesture at his enemy as he left. Dib returned the favor angrily, and flung a chunk of meat at the alien. Zim ran off screaming, giving Dib momentary satisfaction. The cafeteria grew louder again, and Dib's thoughts turned to Talia.

_Even though I'm positive she's a ghost, I wonder what was with that disappearing act…_


End file.
